


Stealing His Groceries (And His Heart)

by LarrysGlassCloset



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid Harry, M/M, basically a story full of adorable Louis and hybrid!Harry moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysGlassCloset/pseuds/LarrysGlassCloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every week, Louis goes grocery shopping. Every week, Harry steals what he can without being noticed. But this time, when he isn't careful enough, he gets caught. Louis doesn't know what to do - he's never met a hybrid before - but the strange boy is so scared he takes pity on him and takes him inside. Before long, groceries aren't the only thing Harry's stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Groceries

Louis carried the plastic grocery bags to his car, skilfully opening the trunk with two fingers to put them inside. Making sure nothing was being squashed and all the cold things were together, Louis closed the trunk and got into the car. He pulled out of the car park and onto the road, and a few minutes later he was back at his apartment.

Louis turned the car off and got out, then opened the trunk to take his things inside.  
"Hey, Louis!"  
Louis turned around to see his friend Zayn, who lived in an apartment near Louis', and his girlfriend. He smiled, walking over to them.  
"Hey Zayn. Looking beautiful as ever, Perrie," he said with a playful wink.  
Perrie giggled and rolled her eyes as Zayn put a protective arm around her. "Hi, Lou. We just got back from a date, Zayn is such a sap," she said fondly.  
Zayn smiled, nuzzling into her neck. "'M not a sap."

The three of them started walking toward the apartment building, but Louis stopped at the door. "Bye guys. I have to go get my groceries out the car, I left the trunk open."  
The couple said their goodbyes and went inside while Louis returned to his car. As he approached it, he frowned - there was something brown and furry waving around from the back. Probably a stray cat or something.  
"Hey, shoo- oh my god!"  
There was a person in his car! Kneeling at the edge of the trunk, going through the grocery bags. He froze and looked up in surprise, a whimper escaping his lips.  
"Who are you? What are you doing with my stuff?" demanded Louis, walking closer.  
Then he noticed the brown tail sticking out from the boy's pants and waving behind him. "What- what are you?"

Their eyes were locked on each other for a few long seconds, before the boy dropped his gaze and scrambled up, jumping out of the trunk. Louis leapt forward, grabbing his arm tightly so he couldn't escape. He could feel the bones through the boy's thin shirt. "No! Don't run away. You- come inside, I want to ask you some questions." He noticed two cat-like ears on the top of his head, flicking back and forth in distress.  
The boy cringed back, even though he couldn't go far while he was still in Louis' grip, and his ears were pinned almost flat on his head. He didn't reply.  
Louis frowned. "Come on."  
Deciding to come back and get the groceries later, Louis closed the trunk and pulled the stranger into the building. Luckily, the hallways were empty so no one saw them.  
The curly-haired boy tried to resist the whole way to Louis' apartment, tugging weakly against Louis' hand around his wrist, while low whimpers escaped his mouth. Louis tried to ignore the heartbreaking sounds, letting go of the boy once they were inside and the door was locked.

Immediately, he darted to the other side of the room and sank to the floor against the wall, wrapping his tail around himself. Louis hesitated, unsure of what to do. "Erm...my name is Louis Tomlinson. What's your name?"  
No reply.  
"What...do you...what are you?"  
No reply.  
"Can you speak?"  
Finally, he got a response as the boy nodded.  
"Are you going to?"  
The boy shook his head and Louis sighed. "Okay then. Erm...are you hungry?"  
He nodded.  
"Okay. Well, all the food is in my car because I just went shopping. Are you okay to stay here by yourself while I go get it?"  
A nod.

Louis unlocked the door, stepped into the hall and locked it again, so the strange boy wouldn't run away while he was gone. He walked quickly down to the car park, took all the grocery bags in one go, and hurried back to the apartment. Who knows what the boy could be doing in there? Hastily unlocking the door, he walked inside to find the boy in a different spot to before, this time standing just behind the kitchen table.

"Hello..." said Louis cautiously. "I, erm, I brought the food. Is a sandwich okay, or...?"  
The boy nodded, and he sighed in relief. "Good."  
Louis quickly made a tuna and cheese sandwich and got a glass of water, setting them both on the table. "You can eat once you tell me your name."  
Letting his wary gaze flick between Louis and the food, the boy blinked slowly, hesitantly. When he did speak, his deep, raspy voice was clear and careful, so he could be understood easily.  
"Harry."  
Then he dropped his gaze and perched at the edge of a chair, quickly downing the sandwich and water like he was scared of it getting taken away. When he was done, he tilted his head toward Louis who realised he still had a lot of questions.  
"How old are you, Harry?"  
Harry held up ten fingers, then nine.  
"Nineteen? I'm twenty-one. Erm...what are you?"  
Harry, who had been playing with the end of his tail, grabbed it gently and held it up to Louis. The older boy rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, I've noticed your tail. But...what....I don't know how else to ask," he chuckled sheepishly.  
"Cat cross human hybrid."  
Again, his words were clear and concise.  
"What were you doing in my car?"  
"Hungry."  
"Okay. So I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to go?"  
He shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on his bare feet.  
"You can stay here for a while, if you like."  
Harry looked up, a combination of hope and fear in his eyes. When he reacted, it was minimal - a tilt of his head so small Louis nearly missed it.  
A gentle smiled played on his lips. "Great."


	2. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's basically just cute shit. Enjoy :) xxx

Since they still had the whole afternoon left, Louis made it his mission to get the hybrid to relax.  
"Do you want a change of clothes?" he asked.  
Harry nodded shyly, looking down at his own dirty outfit.  
"Okay. Come, you can get changed in my room," said Louis, walking to his room with a glance back to make sure Harry was coming.  
Louis was a bit smaller than Harry, so he dug around in his drawers for a loose shirt and sweatpants.  
Surprisingly, Harry started to change then and there, bringing an embarrassed blush to Louis' cheeks. But, he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Once Harry was done, they went back to the living room and sat on the couch.  
"Want to watch a movie? How about I put on a Disney, I don't know what you're used to," said Louis. He put in the disk for Finding Nemo and dimmed the lights, going back to the couch.  
Harry was enthralled by the bright colours of the movie, his eyes glued to the screen the whole time. About halfway through, he changed his position to lie down instead, letting his head rest on Louis' thigh. Louis didn't know what to do at first, but eventually started running his fingers through Harry's hair. They brushed one of his ears, and Harry flinched away before slowly relaxing again. Louis tried again, and after a few minutes, Harry was purring peacefully. His eyes were half closed in pleasure and he was completely relaxed.  
With one hand, Louis slowly rubbed at one of Harry's ears. With the other, he played with the tips of his curls. From his deep, even breathing, Louis could tell that Harry was nearly asleep.  
"Hey...Harry." He didn't want to, but if Harry slept now, he wouldn't be able to sleep at night. "Harry...don't go to sleep now. You'll not be tired at night if you do."  
Harry shifted slightly with a little grumble. "Mm."  
Louis chuckled. "I'm serious. Come on, get up and we'll do something else."  
When Harry made no move to get up, Louis stood up himself, forcing Harry to move. Louis started to walk away and Harry just whined, putting his arms up in a grabby motion. With a soft smile, Louis leaned over and picked Harry up like a child, letting his legs hang down and supporting him by his back and bum. Harry stiffened, starting to regret doing this, but he was too comfortable to think that for long and slowly relaxed. He wrapped his arms tightly around Louis and rested his chin on Louis' neck, pressing their cheeks together and loving the warmth and comfort of skin on skin.

Louis walked them over to the kitchen, setting Harry down on the counter. As he tried to let go, Harry's grip tightened and he pulled him back, wrapping his legs around Louis' waist to be as close to him as possible.  
"You're feeling cuddly," Louis chuckled, but held onto him anyway.  
Harry blushed, shyly hiding his face in Louis's chest.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, Louis standing between Harry's legs and both boys clinging to each other, until Louis finally spoke.  
"As much as I love it when you're in this mood, I think we should try and get something done. Do you want to do some baking?"  
Harry shrugged, shifting away from Louis a little.  
"C'mon, it'll be fun. We'll do something something simple - what about cupcakes?"  
Harry just shrugged again, and Louis nodded. "Well, I take it you don't want to talk anymore, that's okay. Here, I'll get the ingredients and we can get started."  
Giving Harry a last tight squeeze, Louis pulled away and wandered around the kitchen, gathering everything they needed while Harry watched.  
"Are you ready? Let's get started."


	3. Cupcakes

"So, do you want to pour the milk in?" asked Louis. He handed Harry a measuring cup full of milk.  
Harry shrugged, holding the cup over the bowl and slowly tipping the liquid in.  
"Good job! Okay, we have to mix it up now. Here, you can go first - make sure you get all the flour wet."  
With a bit of a struggle, Harry managed to stir the mixture to Louis' satisfaction.  
"There we go! Now we just have to put it in the tray, then in the oven." Louis put the tray in front of them with the bowl next to it and handed Harry a spoon, keeping one for himself. "We have to put like two spoonfuls into each patty, yeah? They need some room to rise."  
Harry nodded slowly, waiting for Louis to do one first. Then he copied his actions, and pretty soon the whole tray was finished. Louis carried it over to the oven and put it inside before going back to Harry.  
"Nice work," he said with a smile.  
Harry just avoided his eyes, fiddling with his tail in his lap.  
Louis stuck a finger in the bowl, bringing it to his lips to suck the sweet mixture off. "Do you want to lick the bowl?" he offered.  
Harry looked at him weirdly, then glanced at the bowl and leaned down to take a tiny kitten lick of the side.  
Louis couldn't help but gush when he saw a dab of cupcake mix on Harry's nose. "Aww! You're so adorable, really."  
A playful glint flashed through Louis' eyes and he leaned forward to lick it off, keeping his face near Harry's afterwards while he tried not to laugh.  
Harry blinked a few times in confusion, reaching a hand up to gently bat Louis away. He stopped and fear came over his face as he realised what he'd done, returning both hands to his lap.  
"Hey, hey," cooed Louis, covering Harry's hands with his own. "You're okay. We're just playing."  
Harry ducked his head, leaning forward to press it into Louis' chest. Louis stepped closer to give him a bit more access and wrapped his arms around the sniffling hybrid.

They stayed in each other's embrace until a loud knock on the door made them both jump apart.  
"Who is it?" yelled Louis.  
"It's Liam and- god Niall, what are you doing?"  
Louis took a step back from Harry, then took off his beanie and gave it to him. "They're just my friends, but please wear this while I answer the door. I don't know how they'll react."  
Harry put the beanie on his head and adjusted it uncomfortably while Louis tucked his tail into his pants for him. Once they were done, Louis went to go answer the door.  
"Hey, guys."  
"Louis!"   
Niall barrelled through the doorway and into Louis for a hug, making the older boy stumble back a few steps.  
"Calm down, Nialler," he chuckled. "Hey, erm, I want you guys to meet someone. Hey, Harry? Can you come here please?"  
There was no response. Louis left his friends in the living room and went back to the kitchen to find Harry backed against the counter, looking scared.  
"Harry, babe, it's okay. They're just my friends. Come say hi," he said softly. He put an arm around Harry's shoulders and led him to the living room, where Liam and and Niall had sprawled out on the couch. Harry kept his head down, leaning back into Louis.

Louis looked to his friends. "Harry, this is Liam and that's Niall, okay? Guys, this is Harry. He's very shy, so take it easy on him. Do you want to say hi, Harry?"  
Harry shook his head once and leaned even further back into Louis, away from the curious gazes of Liam and Niall.  
"Hey, Harry," said Liam quietly.  
Harry tilted his head towards Liam in acknowledgment, but he said nothing. He had a desperate urge to hold his tail for comfort.  
They heard a loud _ding_ from the kitchen and Louis glanced towards it. "That's the cupcakes! I'll quickly ice them and bring them back, are you guys okay here? The remote's over there, you can watch some telly if you like. You'll be okay Harry, just relax. They won't hurt you," said Louis, whispering the last part to Harry.  
The boys moved over on the couch so there was room for Harry, and the hybrid whimpered as Louis' hand left his back.

With a last glance back, Louis left the three and went back to the kitchen, quickly preparing the icing. He trusted Liam and Niall enough to leave him with them, but he still couldn't help but worry. Finally, all the cupcakes were sloppily iced and Louis piled them onto a plate. He'd leave the washing up for later.  
"Here we g- _guys_! What- what are you doing?"  
Harry was sitting on the floor beside the couch, holding his tail. His beanie had been thrown somewhere out of sight, and Liam and Niall were kneeling on either side of him.


	4. Kisses

Leaving the cupcakes on the coffee table, Louis pushed Niall and Liam back a little and wrapped his arms around Harry, who leaned into his chest. He was completely silent except for his shallow breathing. Louis stroked his hair tenderly.  
"I'm here, babe. What were they doing?"  
Harry frowned, leaning back so could look at Louis properly. He shook his head.  
"Louis!" said Liam indignantly. "We didn't do anything to him."  
Harry looked at Liam and nodded, then returned his gaze to Louis.  
"Yeah," agreed Niall. "We were just trying to talk to him a bit and he squirmed around a bit and pulled something brown and furry out his pants. Looked closer, and it was a tail! Can you believe that?"  
Louis chuckled, nodding. "I know, Ni. Are you guys okay with this?"  
Liam nodded. "Yeah...do you know what he is?"  
"Erm, not entirely...he did mention he was a hybrid - part human, part cat."  
"So he talked to you?" asked Niall.  
"Yeah. Hey Harry, do you wanna say hi to them? It's okay, they just want to hear your lovely voice," cooed Louis.  
Harry leaned into Louis. "Hi," he said clearly, then looked away once more.  
"Good job, sweetie," said Louis.   
He pulled Harry closer again and Harry mewled, pushing a bit of Louis' shirt up so he could touch the skin of his side. Louis shivered at the touch.  
"Um...what do they feel like?" asked Niall.  
Louis shrugged. "His ears are really soft and delicate, and I assume his tail would be the same but I haven't touched that yet."  
Harry looked up at that. "Yet?"  
Louis tensed. Had he said something wrong? "Erm, yeah. If that's okay- sorry." Something about having the hybrid's steady gaze on him made him nervous.   
Harry showed a small smile that made Louis relax, then let go of his tail so it could wave under Louis' nose. Louis crinkled it, laughing.  
"That tickles!"  
He shook his head a few times and moved out of Harry's reach, then stuck his tongue out at him. The hybrid relaxed his tail and let it drop back to his lap, a small smile on his face.  
"Can I, um...can I touch your ears, Harry?" asked Niall.  
Harry shook his head slowly, keeping his eyes focused on his lap.  
"Aww, why not?"  
Liam shushed his boyfriend with a peck on the lips. "Leave him alone, babe. He said no."  
Louis admir- no, he _observed_ Harry for a moment before he turned to Liam and Niall who had been staring bemusedly. "So...who wants a cupcake?"  
Immediately, the silence disappeared as Liam and Niall rushed for the plate, and Louis took two, handing one to Harry and keeping one for himself.  
"Do you like cupcakes, Harry"?  
Harry shrugged, taking the one he was offered. He watched how the others ate theirs, gave it a sniff, and took a small bite out of the side.  
Louis watched as Harry's face lit up and took another bite before he started on his own.  
"Mmf." Harry's mouth was full but he tried to talk anyway.  
"What's that?"  
Harry swallowed. "Good," he said quietly, but loud enough to hear.  
Louis smiled, patting Harry's knee. "Well you helped make them, so good job."  
"Harry, you talked again!" cheered Liam.  
"Your voice is hot," Niall said bluntly, waggling his eyebrows at Louis.  
Louis scowled. "Shut up Niall. Leave him alone."  
Harry eyed them curiously. How could his voice be hot? Wasn't it the same temperature as everyone else's? His face paled. Now Louis would hate him because his voice was hot!  
Seeing Harry's panicked face, Louis spoke up. "Don't worry Harry, it's a good thing-"  
"A _very_ good thing," Niall piped up and Louis glared at him.  
"It means Niall thinks your voice is attractive."  
Harry brightened at that. Then he frowned. "You?"  
Louis took a moment before he caught on. "Me? Oh, ah- yes, I like your voice too."  
Harry smiled and blushed, leaning into Louis to bury his face in his neck.  
"You're too cute," cooed Niall.  
"I approve!" said Liam.  
Louis chuckled. "I think it's time for you guys to leave."  
"Ugh. Li, is he kicking us out?"  
"I think he is."  
"I think he is too," agreed Louis. "Yup. You're getting kicked out."  
"No!" Niall protested. "I want to stay, I barely know Harry yet." **(NO! NIALL PROTESTED) (I MISS MY CARROT DAYS SORRY) (HAHA)**  
"Well then, if you kick us out...we'll snog in front of both of you!" Liam smirked.  
Louis gasped. "You wouldn't."  
"We would."  
"Well you're still leaving. You can snog in your own apart-"  
Louis was interrupted as Niall and Liam pressed their lips together. It escalated quickly, with open mouths and lots of tongue making it quite disgusting for Louis to watch.  
"Guys, stop- Harry, are you okay?"  
Harry was watching them in confusion, a thoughtful look on his face. He nodded.  
"Alright... _hey_! Break it up, no groping in my living room!"  
Liam and Niall finally pulled apart, their hair messed and their cheeks flushed. They both wore half grins on their slightly swollen lips. Niall stood up and grabbed Liam's wrist, dragging him toward the door.  
"Liam, we have to go now. Bye Louis!"  
"What, why are we going?"  
"Because you're you and you got me turned on and now you have to fix it."  
Louis closed the door behind his friends, shutting out their bickering with a sigh. "Sorry you had to see that, Harry," he chuckled.  
Harry's fingers went to his lips. "What...they..."  
Louis laughed. "It's called snogging. It's like kissing, but you put your tongue in the other person's mouth for snogging."  
"Gross."  
"Well it looks gross, but it feels really good." Louis shrugged.  
"Try?"  
Louis blushed, his face and ears going pink. "Erm, you see, Liam and Niall are boyfriends so they can kiss. But, uh, we're not, so..." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  
Harry pouted, making a sad face.  
"Ugh, fine. But I can't do it all the time, you know that." Louis took a deep breath and leaned forward, putting a light kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth.  
Harry grinned. "Weird."  
Louis laughed. "Yes, it's weird. Now, you need a shower. I'll prepare the guest room if you still want to stay?"  
When Harry nodded, Louis led the way to the bathroom.  
"Okay...your towel is here. Do you need any help?"  
Harry shook his head, starting to pull his clothes off.  
"Okay then. Well, I'll bring in some clean clothes in a few minutes. Uh, bye."  
Louis quickly left the room before Harry was fully naked, and headed to the guest room. He opened the window a crack to let a bit of air through, and did some dusting. Somehow there was a random pair of his boxers on the floor so he made sure to pick those up and throw them in his own room.   
After ten minutes or so, Louis grabbed some sweats, boxers, and a shirt and went back to the bathroom. "Harry? Can I come in?"  
"Yes!"  
Louis opened the door to find Harry wrapped up in the fluffy towel. "Here, I got you some clothes."  
The towel dropped and Harry got changed into the new set of clothes while Louis averted his eyes, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Once Harry was done, he tapped Louis on the shoulder.  
"Harry, your hair's still all wet. Come here, I'll help you," chuckled Louis.  
He took Harry's towel from him and pulled the hybrid closer, starting to gently dry his hair with it. Harry's hands dropped to Louis' waist and Louis was careful to not bother his ears.  
"There you go."  
Louis quickly dried off Harry's tail as well, giving his bum a playful whip with the towel. Harry yelped.  
"There you are, sweetcheeks."  
Harry blushed, ruffling his curls back into their usual mess.  
"Well...are cheesies okay for dinner? I want to do something simple," Louis murmured.  
Harry nodded.  
"Great. Come on, I'll go put some in the oven and then we can find something to do."  
Leading Harry out of the bathroom, Louis headed to the kitchen to make them dinner.


	5. No Point

Louis made grilled cheese sandwiches while Harry waited in the kitchen with him.  
"So Harry, do you know how you...became a hybrid?" he asked. "Like, were you born like that, or...?"  
Harry shrugged.  
"Eh, good enough. Do you have a reason for not talking much? And don't just shrug again," Louis added quickly when he saw Harry's shoulders start to rise.  
Harry put them down and smiled sheepishly.  
"Well?"  
Reluctantly, Harry opened his mouth to speak. "No point."  
Louis furrowed his eyebrows, as he put the grilled sandwiches onto two plates. "There's no point? What do you mean?"  
Harry huffed loudly, making Louis crack a grin. "Don't need to talk. No point," he repeated.  
Nodding slowly, Louis put the plates on the table, pushing one over to Harry. "I think I understand...but you can talk as much as you like to me, even if there's no point," he said softly.  
Harry smiled, showing dimples in both cheeks. Louis idly wondered what it would be like to lick dimples.  
"Eat up," he said.  
Harry nodded, picking up his sandwich, and Louis noticed that the end of his tail was wrapped around the hybrid's wrist. Reaching forward, Louis carefully untangled it, twisting it between his own fingers instead. Harry eyed him curiously, but continued to nibble on his melted cheese. Having finished his own, Louis could turn all his attention to the hybrid. He just played with the end of Harry's tail until a playful expression came onto Harry's face and he flicked it away, out of Louis' reach. With a pout, Louis reached for it again, and still Harry moved away.  
"Stop moving," grumbled Louis with a laugh. He made another failed grab. Harry had the most _adorable_ smile on his face, and Louis had to stop himself from squealing like a fangirl. Instead, he went back to trying and failing to grab Harry's tail.  
Finally, Louis stood up and lunged at Harry's tail, and the hybrid play screamed and scampered off into the living room. Louis followed and tackled him onto the couch, sitting on his legs to stop him from squirming away.  
"I'll teach you for beating me," he said mischievously, then brought his fingers to Harry's sides. Harry shrieked with laughter and tried to wriggle away, batting at Louis' arms and trying to escape. His laugh was quiet but still there, and Louis stopped for a moment to admire the beautiful sound bubbling from his throat.  
"St-stop Louis," panted Harry.  
Louis' eyes dilated and he swallowed. The image of Harry flushed and sweating beneath him, and whimpering his name, was almost too much to handle.  
"Erm...okay," he said, slowly climbing off.  
Harry frowned. "Huh?"  
Louis hurriedly reassured him. "Oh, nothing, you didn't do anything. Don't worry."  
Then at Harry's questioning look, Louis tried to elaborate. "You just looked, erm...really good. And, uh...yeah, just me being a horny teenager."  
Harry smirked cheekily, raising his eyebrows.  
Louis shook his head. "No. Whatever you're planning...stop. Don't even think about it," he chuckled.  
Harry pouted playfully, flicking his tail back and forth. Then his pout was lost as he closed his eyes in a yawn, stretching both arms above his head.  
"Are you tired?" Louis chuckled, receiving a sheepish nod in response. "Okay. Come on, let's go to bed."  
With another yawn, Harry stood up and followed Louis to the guest room.  
"What do you want to sleep in?" asked Louis. "Wanna borrow some pyjamas, or just sleep in pants or boxers? Or if you sleep naked, that's cool too...whatever you want, I guess," he finished, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Harry shrugged as he thought about it. "Pyjamas?"  
"Okay, sure. One second."  
Louis went to his own room and dug out an old pair of pyjamas - he'd got them as a gift and they'd been far too big on him. When he got back, he handed them to Harry.  
"Here you go, they should fit. Might be a little bit big, but that's okay," he rambled as he turned away to fix the bedsheets. When he looked back, he did a double take because Harry had gotten changed and boy did he look great in the oversized pyjamas. "Oh, wow...you look great in those."  
Harry blushed shyly, ducking his head. He reached out to Louis for a hug and the older boy gladly returned it and held him close, noticing how they seemed to fit together. After a minute, they pulled away.  
"Okay, so...good night Harry, I guess. Have a good sleep." Louis waited until Harry got settled in the bed before he turned off the light. "And I'm just in the next room if you need anything."  
Then he left the guest room and went to his own, slipping into sweats and a t-shirt to sleep in.

 

That night, Louis rolled over and was about to go to sleep when he noticed two glints of light coming from the doorway.  
"Harry?" he asked.  
He heard a low mewl, but it didn't come any closer.  
"Come here, Harry."  
Silently, the hybrid approached Louis' bed, stopping about a foot from it.  
"C'mere. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Louis asked gently, reaching for Harry's waist with his hand.  
Harry didn't reply, but his tail wrapped slowly around Louis' wrist.  
Louis smiled. He pulled Harry closer by his waist, then shuffled over a bit so there was room for him.  
Hesitating for a second, Harry eventually climbed into the bed and snuggled into Louis' chest, slipping one of his legs between Louis'. He put one arm over Louis' middle, pushing his shirt up a bit so he could touch the skin underneath. His tail curled up Louis' lower arm and Louis let his free hand lazily rub Harry's ears, coaxing a barely audible purr to rumble from the hybrid's chest.  
"Good night, Harry."


	6. Mack-Donall

Louis woke up slowly. He felt a large, warm shape on his chest and opened his eyes to see Harry still sleeping peacefully. The hybrid's curls were covering his face and his tail was curled tightly around Louis' arm. Louis could've stayed there forever, but he really, desperately had to use the bathroom.  
"Hey, Harry," he said gently. "C'mon babe, you have to get off me."  
Harry whimpered and stirred a little, holding onto Louis even tighter.  
"Come on Harry, I really need to pee."  
Finally, Harry's grip loosened and Louis carefully got out from under him. He tucked the blankets into a tight cocoon around Harry and left the room, leaping for the bathroom with a sigh of relief when he could relieve himself at last.

After he'd finished up and washed his hands, Louis went back to his room to find Harry sitting up on his bed, looking around sleepily. His face lit up when he saw Louis.  
Louis chuckled. "Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep okay?"  
Harry nodded shyly, picking at the sleeve of his shirt.  
"Well, come on. Let's get something for breakfast, yeah? Get up."  
Harry groaned dramatically, flopping back onto the bed. He squirmed around a bit and looked up at Louis hopefully.  
"I don't know what you're trying to tell me," Louis laughed. "But you still need to get up now. Don't make me drag you."  
With a defeated huff, Harry dragged himself off the bed, scratching tiredly at his cat ears. Gently, Louis pushed Harry's hand away and replaced it with his own. Harry looked at him curiously, but made no move to stop him. After a minute, Harry leaned into Louis' touch a little, warily testing the waters. When Louis just smiled and rubbed a bit faster, Harry deemed it safe to purr.  
"You're adorable, you know that?" said Louis fondly.  
Harry smiled, butting his head softly against Louis' shoulder. Then his expression changed from content to impatient and he let out a whine, putting a hand on his stomach.  
"Are you hungry? Let's go find something to eat, come on."  
Taking Harry's hand, Louis led them both to the kitchen and looked around.  
"You know what? I can't be bothered making anything. Let's get a McDonald's breakfast instead. Is that okay, Harry?"  
Harry shrugged. He'd never had this Mack-Donall thing before, so he didn't really have an opinion on it.  
"Come on, let's go. But, uh...just put on this hoodie and keep the hood up, okay? I don't want anyone to see your ears. And tuck your tail in somewhere, too."

Somewhat sadly, Harry did as he was told, and they soon left the apartment. He stared at the slightly familiar hallways and stairs and remembered the last time he'd been through them, when Louis had been dragging him by his wrist and he'd been so incredibly scared but too weak to escape. Now, his opinion on Louis had changed and he had quite an affection for him, so he shook his head and willed the memory away.

When they got to the car, Harry started to get a bit nervous. He'd only been in a car a few times and none of them had been particularly pleasant experiences. Louis opened the door for Harry, and he reluctantly climbed in and sat down.  
"Put your seatbelt on, Harry," said Louis. He leaned over to pull the strap over Harry's body and the hybrid squirmed in discomfort. "I'm sorry Harry but you have to leave it on. It won't hurt you, it'll just keep you safe if anything happens."

Louis started the car and they drove to McDonald's without speaking, just listening to the music on the radio. Some new boyband started playing just as they pulled into the car park and Louis quickly turned it off, not wanting to force Harry to listen to such crap. They got out the car and Louis led a silent Harry into the building.  
"Have you ever been here before?" Louis asked.  
Harry shrugged - he'd dug around in the dumpsters, but he'd never been inside. "No," he whispered.  
"Okay. Well, I'll get us both pancakes and hash browns, yeah?" Louis said. He went to the counter and ordered, and was just paying for their bag of food while Harry listened to a couple of teenaged girls.  
"Oh my god, I thought Luke was gonna be here," said one, smacking her gum.  
"I know, I really wanted to see five es-oh-es!" exclaimed the other.  
Another girl approached the two, rolling her eyes. "It's pronounced 5-sauce, dumbass. At least know the band you're trying to stalk."  
The gum-smacker was about to reply when four boys sprinted up to the building and dived through the door. A mob of screaming girls followed them, and within seconds the area was crowded.

Harry looked around in panic. He couldn't see Louis amongst all the people - he couldn't hear or scent him either. Spinning around, he tried to get through the crowd, ending up bumping into lots of people. Someone's foot got under his own and he fell forward, crashing into a stranger. They fell to the ground, Harry on top. Whimpering desperately, he crawled off the other person, but they grabbed his wrist.  
"Hey...mate, are you okay? Sorry."  
He looked up to see a guy with bright green hair grab his arm to help him up. Harry wretched his arm free and backed away, covering his face. There were so many voices, screaming and yelling, and so many bodies. Everywhere he turned, there was just more of the lurching mass around him. 

Finally, Harry started to get frustrated. Instead of letting himself be pushed by the people around him, he barrelled forward, shoving people out the way with his shoulder. His blood seemed fiery in his veins, and the screams blurred into a constant sound. He continued knocking people aside, trying to get to the exit, until two arms wrapped around his own, pinning them to his sides. The person's scent was vaguely familiar, but in this state Harry did not care. He thrashed in their grip, until finally he was picked up and thrown over their shoulder. Struggling wildly, Harry hissed and scratched. Then the stranger pushed him into the men's bathroom and into a stall, forcing him down onto the closed toilet lid while he locked the door. 

Harry looked up to see Louis, but he didn't stop moving. Eventually Louis sat himself on Harry's lap to stop him from getting up, bracing himself against Harry so the hybrid couldn't stand up.  
"Harry! Harry, what happened? You okay?" Louis asked. He sounded worried but tried to stay calm for Harry's sake. The way Harry's eyes had slitted like a cat's was starting to scare him.  
Harry hissed, bucking around frantically. Somehow he recognised Louis enough to not want him to get hurt but he wanted -needed- to get out of there, away from all the people and the noise that'd been filling his senses.  
"Harry?"  
Harry whined desperately, his struggles getting weaker, until his groans turned to whimpers and he let his head drop against Louis' chest. Louis was glad to see that his eyes had returned to normal.

"Harry...are you okay?" Louis tried again to speak to him.  
Harry shook his head slowly, keeping his face pressed into Louis' shirt.  
"Babe, you're okay now, yeah? We'll stay in here until all the people have gone away. Stupid boyband, getting mobbed in public. Psh."  
While he spoke, Louis traced soothing circles on the back of Harry's neck, feeling his pulse slow to its normal speed.  
"Harry, you need to talk to me now," Louis said softly. "Are you hurt anywhere?"  
With a sniff, Harry moved one of his hands up to touch his shoulder, which had collided with a lot of people and had also gotten bruised when he'd fallen over. As his hand came into contact with the material, he flinched it away with a low hiss.

Louis took Harry's hands and gasped when he saw four nasty scrapes in each of his palms. "Did you do this with your fingernails?"  
Harry shook his head. "Claws."  
Louis inspected Harry's fingers. "You don't have claws."  
"Gone now," Harry said in a 'duh' tone.  
Slowly, Louis brought both Harry's palms to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to each of the scrapes, which luckily were not bleeding. Harry gaped at him in awe.  
"Kisses make it hurt less, Harry. Do you feel any better?"  
Harry nodded, then gestured to his shoulder again. "Hurts."  
He tilted his neck up so Louis could pull his collar down and kiss the skin of his shoulder, watching the older boy as he did so.  
"My lips hurt."  
Harry's lips actually did look a little sore on each side, as if something sharp had been pressing into them. Louis raised his head so they were eye-level with each other and placed a short peck on his lips.  
"Still hurts," Harry whispered slyly, and Louis kissed him again, for a little longer this time. When he pulled away, Harry chased his lips and pressed them together again, and they slowly moved in sync with each other.  
"Your lips don't hurt at all, do they?" breathed Louis, leaning his forehead against Harry's.  
Harry grinned. "No."  
"Cheeky bastard," Louis said, smiling to let Harry know he was joking.  
Harry smiled back at him, nuzzling into his shoulder until Louis climbed off his lap and he whimpered.  
"Come on, let's go home," said Louis. He tugged Harry up and held onto his hand, intertwining their fingers.


	7. Chapter Seven - Different

Louis unlocked the stall and let them both out of it to see four guys hanging around the bathroom, talking. They all looked up and snickered when they saw Louis and Harry leave the stall together.  
"In McDonald's, really?" laughed one. He looked Asian.  
Louis frowned. "We didn't do anything."  
"Sure." The green-haired one squinted at Harry, then gasped. "Hey! You're the one I knocked over! Sorry dude."  
Harry nodded shyly, tucking himself under Louis' arm.  
"Aw, you're adorable. I'm Michael."  
"I'm Ashton."  
"I'm Calum and that's Luke, playing on his phone. Luke!" Calum elbowed Luke in the ribs and the blond boy grunted.   
"I'm Luke."  
Ashton watched as Harry pressed himself closer into Louis' side. "Are you two together?"  
"Um, I don't think so?" Louis said uncertainly, scratching his head. "I don't know. I'm Louis, by the way."  
"He's very shy," Michael said bluntly, looking at Harry. "Do you talk?"  
Harry nodded slowly. He was starting to get a bit nervous, but he couldn't hold his tail because it was tucked in his pants.  
"Say something."  
"Leave him alone Mikey," scolded Ashton.  
Calum grinned. "He's probably scared of your bright weird hair."  
"My hair is awesome!"  
"What's your name?" Luke asked.  
Harry looked to Louis and got a reassuring nod, so he whispered, "Harry."  
"You're all cute and cuddly and everything," Michael pouted. "Anyway, I'm really sorry about earlier. Hug it out?"   
He opened his arms to Harry, who took a step back and eyed him warily.  
"You can if you want to Harry," Louis said.  
Cautiously, Harry let Louis' arm fall off his shoulder and stepped into Michael's embrace. He stood tensely for a moment before slowly relaxing, nuzzling his head against Michael's shoulder.   
They stayed in a hug for a few seconds before Louis scowled. "Alright, that's enough."  
He pulled Harry away from Michael, who chuckled. "Jealous, mate?"  
"Shut up."  
"And he's nice and warm too. Aren't you, Harry? Like a hot water bottle," Michael said, sending Louis a smirk.  
Louis wrapped his arm around Harry, subtly flipping Michael off. He only received a chortle in return.  
Ashton was choking down his laughter. His cheerful personality reminded Louis of Niall, and he couldn't help but smile.  
"Anyway, we're leaving. It was nice meeting you guys...even Michael." He rolled his eyes.  
Michael smiled proudly. "I'm just that irresistible."  
Louis frowned again, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead (and making sure Michael could see) before nudging him towards the door. He stuck his tongue out at Michael as they left.

-

Louis drove them both back to his flat and let them in, Harry immediately freeing his cat parts. The silence was a bit awkward until Harry spoke up.  
"My lips hurt."  
Louis laughed, plopping down on the couch and pulling Harry down with him. "You don't have to say that anymore."  
A slight blush rose to Harry's cheeks as he cuddled into Louis' side, looking up at him expectantly.  
Slowly, Louis leaned down and gently pecked Harry on the lips. After a second of letting their breath intermingle, he kissed him again. It was sweet and innocent, and when they finally broke apart they were both grinning madly. Harry ducked his head into Louis' neck, and the older boy pulled him onto his lap.  
"Do you still want breakfast?" Louis asked gently.  
Harry nodded, shuffling around on Louis' lap to grab the paper bag from the coffee table. He opened it and looked inside, pulling out a few packages.  
"Let's eat at the table. Hold on."  
Louis stood up, making Harry yelp and grip onto him tightly. He walked them over to the table and put Harry down on one of the chairs before sitting down himself.  
"So I got some hash browns and some pancakes, so you can try both, yeah?" he offered and Harry nodded eagerly.  
He took out two hash browns and offered Harry one. The hybrid took a little bite and let out a moan, closing his eyes.  
Louis laughed. "Yeah, I love hash browns too."  
Harry put his half eaten hash brown down **(A/N whoooaaa rhyming) (I'm so cool) (vote if you can rhyme better than me)** and dug through the bag again, this time pulling out the other packages. With a bit of help from Louis, he opened his to see two warm pancakes with a packet of butter and a packet of maple syrup.  
"Do you know what syrup is?" Louis asked, and Harry shrugged.  
Louis opened the packet and Harry's ears pricked up as he sniffed the air eagerly. He took the packet from Louis and used his tongue to lick all the syrup out, making little sounds of appreciation that Louis tried not to get too distracted by.   
When he realised Louis was watching him, Harry offered the syrup packet to him. "Taste?"  
Louis smiled. "Sure."  
Leaning closer to Harry, he captured his lips softly and made him squeak in surprise. He waited until Harry started to respond before opening his mouth a little to nibble and suck at his lips. Harry started in surprise, but pressed himself closer to Louis. He was lost and overwhelmed and filled with the taste and touch of Louis and nothing could be better.  
After a moment, Louis pushed his tongue against Harry's lips, trying to get between them. It took a few seconds, but Harry took the hint and shyly parted his lips the tiniest bit, and Louis slipped his tongue between them, opening them a little wider. He brought his hands to Harry's neck, stroking and petting the skin in silent praise. Harry whimpered as Louis licked into his mouth, tasting the sweet syrup he'd been eating not too long ago.  
When Harry started to get the hang of it, Louis pushed against him, gently claiming dominance, but surprisingly Harry fought back, shifting a little so he was above Louis.  
Finally Louis pulled back, giving Harry a last peck. Harry licked his lips and giggled, losing that little dominant flare he'd had a few seconds ago as he pressed himself into Louis' arms. Louis held him tightly, letting the smaller boy close against his chest.  
"Tastes lovely, darling."  
Harry just blushed and hid his face.

For the rest of the day, the two were glued to each other's sides. Louis loved the addictive feeling of Harry's mouth, and Harry's skin, and Harry's everything. Harry preened under Louis' attention and eagerly accepted everything he had to offer.

Niam invited themselves over for dinner, so Louis called Zayn to invite him as well. When they arrived, Niall and Liam could sense something different while Zayn was just clueless.  
"Okay, what's going on?" asked Niall when Louis pulled Harry into his neck for the tenth time that evening while they watched the football game. "You can't keep your hands off each other."  
Louis fiddled with the edge of Harry's beanie and shrugged. "So? I can cuddle him if I want to."  
Niall crossed his arms. "You don't hug me like that, so it's pretty different."  
"Are you guys together?" asked Zayn. He'd only met Harry that day, but from what he'd seen of him they got along okay, if a bit shy around each other.  
"Um...no," Louis mumbled, playing with one of Harry's loose curls.  
"What's different then?" said Liam. "You weren't like this last time we came over."  
Harry shuffled back until he felt safe against Louis before he met eyes with Liam, glancing meaningfully between him and Niall.  
"You're boyfriends?" he guessed.  
Harry shook his head, bringing a hand up to touch his lips.  
Niall gasped. "You kissed!"  
"Shit. Really?"  
Liam and Zayn stared at them wide eyed while Niall cackled happily and Harry just blushed, hiding his face in Louis' chest.  
"Fuck off," chuckled Louis, rubbing Harry's back. "But yes...long story, actually."  
"Proof or it never happened," grinned Niall.  
Louis met eyes with Harry, daring him to make the first move. Slowly, the hybrid leaned in a bit before changing his mind and backing out. Louis brought a hand up to thumb Harry's jaw, making him look up, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.  
"Woohoo!" Niall cheered. Liam put a hand on his back to settle him, smiling at the lad's excitement.  
"Gross," said Zayn with a smile. Although, no one was really sure if Harry or Louis heard him at all because they were too busy getting lost in each other's eyes again.   
"Louis what are we having for dinner?" Niall asked, dropping onto the couch right next to Louis. Harry lifted his head from Louis' neck and glared warily at Niall.  
Louis shrugged. "We should probably cook something, I don't want to get takeout twice in one day. C'mon Harry, get off me." He started shuffling around beneath Harry until the hybrid climbed off him with a pout. "Don't worry, you can help me."  
With matching grins, the boys headed to the kitchen.


	8. Spaghetti

Louis led Harry into the kitchen, looking around. "What should we make...is spaghetti okay Harry?"  
Harry nodded shyly, fiddling with his tail. He stood against the counter while Louis gathered the ingredients.  
"I'm not the best chef, but I can cook well enough to get by," Louis chuckled, and Harry smiled back. He put everything they needed on the counter. "Are you okay to make the salad if I show you how?"  
With a moment of hesitation, Harry nodded slowly.  
"Great!" Louis clapped his hands before hurrying over to Harry. "Okay. Now it's not very hard, you just need to slice everything and put it in the dish, yeah?"  
Harry took the knife and, clumsily, he tried to cut into a carrot.  
"No, no- look, I'll help you." Louis moved to stand just behind Harry's right side, wrapping his hand around Harry's and the knife, leaving his other hand on his hip.   
"Look, you just...nice and steady," he murmured, guiding Harry's hand.  
They cut a few pieces of the carrot together until Harry got the hang of it. When he did, Louis brushed his nose and lips against the back of Harry's neck, making him shiver and hang his head to expose more of it. With a chuckle, Louis pressed a few kisses to the back of his neck before pulling away.  
"Good job. Keep doing that and I'll do the pasta," he said.  
Harry watched Louis with hungry eyes for a few seconds before resignedly going back to the carrot.

Ten minutes later, Harry scooped everything up to put on the dish, which didn't take very long because of his huge hands. Louis stopped to admire his hands because _damn_ , what would he be able to do with those fingers? With slightly darker eyes, he approached Harry again, hugging him from behind and ruining his concentration. Harry jumped in surprise and made a questioning sound. "Hmm?"  
Louis kissed up and down the back of his neck, making Harry press back into his grip with a little whimper. He continued his kisses, which turned into open-mouthed ones on the top of Harry's spine. Harry was completely under his control as Louis latched onto his skin and started sucking gently. Harry groaned softly, turning around so he could join their lips, nipping sharply at them, the salad forgotten.  
Harry quickly gained control, while Louis was more than happy to let him lead. This time, it was Harry who opened his mouth first, and he nibbled against Louis' lips. Cheekily, Louis sealed his lips tightly and refused entry, until Harry let him hear a low growl from the back of his throat and he quickly changed his mind.  
Not long into the kiss Louis found himself backed against the counter, pulling away for a second. Harry opened his eyes and Louis swallowed because they were such a dark, dark green and his pupils were slit vertically, and even though it looked strange it was also very hot. Louis let out a desperate whine and attached their lips again.

Their make-out session was interrupted by Niall, who stood gaping in the doorway. "Whoa...wha- didn't know you had it in you, cat boy."  
Harry spared Niall a single glance before placing his lips on Louis' neck, biting at the skin with his teeth. Louis brought his hands to his chest but didn't have it in him to push the hybrid away, not when he was soothing the skin with his tongue, oh...  
"What is this? Um- his eyes!" Niall got out nervously.  
Louis shrugged as best he could with Harry's hands on his shoulders. "D-don't know...he is a c-c- _Harry_!"  
And that was his sweet spot.  
Niall shuddered. "Ugh. Could you guys please not have sex in the kitchen? I don't want my dinner to have come and sweat in it, yuck."  
"Cooking's done...y-you dish up..."  
Louis grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him from the kitchen and into his bedroom, slamming the door. He heard snickers and laughs from the living room, but paid no mind to them, because all that mattered in that moment was kissing Harry. Somehow they ended up on the bed, Harry on top, though that was when Louis pulled away.  
"Harry," he gasped.  
Harry's ears were pricked and his tail waved behind him, fangs starting to show between his lips as well. His eyes were still dark, and in narrow slits.  
"Harry, we- we can't go any f-further right now, okay?" Louis was breathing hard, and the sight of Harry sweaty and eager on top of him wasn't helping.  
"Why?" His voice was unmistakably hurt.  
Louis brought a hand up to rub Harry's ears. "Babe, I'd love to. B-But Niall's serving dinner up now and there's guests in the next room, yeah?"  
Harry nodded slowly. His body relaxed gradually and he shifted a bit so he could lie comfortably on top of Louis, snuggling his nose into his neck. Louis sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and holding him tightly. It amazed him how quickly they'd gone from hot and desperate to calm and loving.  
They cuddled for a few more minutes before Louis reluctantly got up. "C'mon babe, s'dinner time."  
Harry followed Louis from the room, keeping the end of his tail wound gently around the older boy's wrist. They got to the dining room when the others were just sitting down.  
"Hello!" Niall said smugly. "That was pretty quick."  
Louis rolled his eyes. "We didn't do anything."  
Zayn smiled. "That's okay. But when you do...use protection, yeah?"  
"Zayn!" Louis gasped, smacking him on the arm.   
Harry tapped Louis on the shoulder, looking a little offended. "Protection? Against me?"   
"Aw. No, babe," Louis chuckled. "Just...boys have to wear a condom when they have sex so they don't catch any diseases or make a mess."  
Liam laughed, watching as the two boys sat in chairs next to each other. "Louis, you're probably the only teenager I know that can talk so casually about condoms."  
Louis was busy serving spaghetti and salad onto him and Harry's plates when he replied. "Eh. No point making a big deal of it," he shrugged. "And I'm not a teenager."  
Harry was entertaining himself with his food. There was a lot of different tastes and textures on his plate, and he had to try them all.  
"Is your food okay Harry?" Louis asked.  
He nodded, pulling at a piece of spaghetti. "Long."  
Chuckling, Louis pointed to Harry's fork. "Do you want me to teach you how to swirl it?" When Harry nodded, he continued talking. "So you just...stab some noodles, then...twirl the fork."  
Performing a demonstration with his own plate, Louis offered the forkful to Harry, who accepted it into his mouth.  
"Now you try."  
Using both hands, Harry twisted his fork around and managed to swirl a bit of spaghetti.  
"Good job Harry!" Louis praised, ruffling his hair. "Keep doing that."  
Harry grinned proudly and continued eating, looking at Louis every forkful for approval and making quite a mess with the sauce.  
Niall laughed. "Harry, there's sauce all over your face."  
Blushing, Harry tried to wipe his face on his sleeve but Louis stopped him.  
"No, you'll get sauce on my shirt," he scolded gently. "Here, I'll help."  
He leaned closer and pecked Harry on the lips, then moved a little, using his lips and tongue to remove the pasta sauce. At the end Harry wiped his face dry with his sleeve and leaned against Louis, leaning up to lick his neck which made Louis laugh and wipe it.  
"That was disgusting," Niall said ruefully.  
"I'm surprised Harry didn't mind," Liam chuckled.  
Zayn shrugged thoughtfully. "If he's really half cat like you told me he is, mutual grooming wouldn't bother him at all."  
"Look at you, a right little scientist you are," teased Louis.  
"Look at you, a right little cat-boy obsessed weirdo you are," Zayn mocked him playfully.  
Louis huffed indignantly. "Shut up. I am not obsessed with him."  
"Yes you are!" laughed Niall. He leaned over to whisper to Harry while Louis eyed him suspiciously. Suddenly Harry blushed furiously, sinking lower in his chair while looking at Louis. He shook his head but Niall kept whispering and making strange arm gestures, and eventually he nodded.  
Harry stood up and looked over at Niall which kind of hurt because he was finding reassurance in someone that wasn't Louis. He went over to Louis and met eyes with him shyly before plopping down in his lap.  
He put his arms around Louis' neck before grinding down onto him, making him groan loudly. Harry leaned in to nip his neck, still rolling his hips slowly.  
Zayn and Liam were watching with gaping mouths while Niall was red-faced and gasping for breath in his laughter.  
Louis was starting to buck upward now, gripping Harry's hips tightly, and they were both getting worked up. Then Harry got off him, glanced at Niall, and left the room.  
Louis stayed in a daze for a moment before getting up to find Harry. He ignored Niall when he coughed something that sounded a lot like, "Whipped."

Leaving the others at the table, Louis found Harry on his bed, hugging one of his pillows and grinning cheekily.  
"What was that, young man? Just turn me on and leave?"  
Harry smiled wider, if that was possible, and he just looked like a bundle of joy that it was impossible to fake being mad at.  
"You got a nice set of hips too," Louis grumbled. "Grinding on me like there's no tomorrow."  
Harry started to blush a bit, and Louis laughed.   
"Well I came in here to fuck your brains out, but I don't think that's the best idea right now so...I'm gonna...take a shower. Don't get into any trouble, I'll be right out," he said cheerily, then headed off to the bathroom.


	9. Piggyback

When Louis got out the shower, Niam and Zayn had gone home and Harry was building a fort on Louis' bed. He looked up when Louis came in and flashed a lovely smile in greeting.  
"What are you doing in here babe?" Louis asked.  
Harry got up and crawled into some opening in the fort until he was out of view. Louis pulled a pillow off the top to find Harry curled up inside, smiling up at him.  
"Looks nice and warm in there Harry, mind if I join you?"  
Harry shook his head and shuffled around so there'd be a bit more room, and Louis placed the pillow back where he'd found it. He crawled through the little opening and it was very dark inside, but he could hear Harry's breathing and feel his body heat. Louis flopped down, most of his body on top of Harry's, and Harry held tightly onto whatever he could reach of Louis.  
After a few seconds of silence, Louis spoke. "Are you okay Harry? You're holding me awfully tight...I can't move." He squirmed around a bit to prove his point.  
Harry just tried to pull him closer. "Stay."  
"Harry, I'm not going anywhere," Louis said softly, snuggling into him. He wriggled his arms free so he could wrap them around Harry.  
Harry shuffled around until he figured out that there wasn't enough room for him to get on top, so he threw a leg over Louis' before he started to relax. His neck tickled where Louis' gentle breath hit it, but he didn't move because it reminded him that Louis was there.

They stayed tangled in each other until one of their feet got caught in a pillow and made the whole fort come tumbling down on top of them.  
"Ah!" cried Louis playfully.  
Harry giggled, letting go of Louis so he could find his way out of the soft mountain. His tail got tangled in a blanket so he took a minute to free it.  
"We nearly died in there Harry," grinned Louis.  
Harry shook his head, gesturing to their bodies. "Alive."  
Louis smiled fondly. "Yep. We're alive."  
He couldn't stop looking at Harry because the hybrid looked so perfect, surrounded by fluffy pillows and blankets and with a goofy grin on his face.   
"Now get over here, I need to cuddle the shit out of you," he grumbled.  
Harry laughed and raised his eyebrows cheekily. Before Louis knew what was happening, Harry was running out of the room, and was soon out of sight.  
With a chuckle, Louis got up and went to the living room, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. He was about to- wait, was a that tail sticking out from behind the couch? Grinning, Louis crept over to the couch, but when he got near Harry squealed and stood up to run away again, a wide smile on his face. Louis chased him to the kitchen, until Harry realised he was cornered. Giggling, he glanced around for an escape.  
"You're trapped!" laughed Louis.  
Harry looked around again, and then he was scrambling up onto the counter and on top of the fridge, where he crouched comfortably. Louis didn't know how he managed to make his lanky body small enough to fit but somehow he did and it was adorable.

"Harry! How did you even..." Louis trailed off, laughing hard. "Come down!"  
Harry stuck his tongue out and shook his head, ruffling his curls. He licked the back of his hand and looked down at Louis.   
"Well, I guess I'll just...leave you here..." Louis said sneakily, turning his back to Harry. Suddenly there was a big weight on his back and he stumbled, nearly falling over. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, letting out a yelp when Louis put his hands under his bum to hold him up.  
"Piggyback, huh?" he puffed, the air having been knocked out of him.  
Harry chuckled in agreement, nuzzling his face into the back of Louis' neck. Thinking back to what Louis did earlier, he pressed a tentative kiss to the skin. Louis whimpered, tilting his head back a little, but Harry nudged it forward and started to lick and nibble.  
"Ah, Harry," he breathed. "Stop...you're gonna turn me on. Jesus."  
Harry laughed, pressing a last peck to Louis' neck before cuddling into him and holding on tightly. Louis walked over to the couch and dropped Harry onto it.  
"C'mon, it'll be bedtime soon. Let's go get ready, yeah?"

The mention of bedtime seemed to have made Harry very tired, and he let Louis brush his teeth so he could doze standing up.  
"You got a bit dirty at McDonald's," said Louis. "So do you want to have a shower?"  
Harry shook his head lazily.  
"What about a bath then?"  
Harry shrugged and Louis set about running the bath. He added a few bubbles too, and Harry seemed to find new energy so he could put his arm in the bath and play with them.  
"Okay, take your clothes off Harry. You can't have a bath with your clothes on, can you?" said Louis, stopping the water once the bath was half full.  
Harry groaned and tugged half-heartedly at his shirt until Louis laughed. "Put your arms up, I'll help."  
Watching Louis warily, Harry raised his arms above his head, and the older boy pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the dirty clothes hamper. Louis undid his jeans and boxers (trying not to look) and Harry kicked them away, then stepped into the bath and sat down, poking at the bubbles.

Using a plastic cup and covering Harry's ears with his hand, Louis gently poured some water over his head, making sure none got in his eyes. Sometimes growing up with a thousand little sisters came in handy. He put shampoo on his hand and carefully massaged it through his hair, soon feeling Harry push up into his hand and start purring softly. Louis gently scratched at his head and Harry's purrs got louder, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Louis rinsed out Harry's hair and gently washed his arms, legs, chest and back. Harry was nearly asleep by the time he was done, and he reluctantly climbed out the bath to let Louis wrap a towel around him.  
"C'mon babe, let's get you to bed. Do you want to sleep with me again?" Louis said, leading Harry to his bedroom.  
Harry nodded sleepily, taking the pair of boxers Louis offered him and sliding them up his legs. Louis dried off his wet hair with the towel and disappeared to put it away. When he came back, Harry was curled up on his bed.  
Louis pulled the covers over Harry and slid in beside him. Immediately, Harry curled around his body, slipping a hand under Louis' shirt to rest on his stomach. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	10. Honey

Louis woke up tangled in Harry. Soft curls tickled at his neck, a tail was wound up his arm, and most of Harry's arm was under his shirt. He never would have admitted it (alright, maybe he would have if Harry had asked) but he liked being this close to him. He laid in silence for a few minutes, listening to Harry's breathing and tracing circles on his bare back.

After a while, Louis shifted Harry off him and got up. He took a morning piss (best feeling in the world, that) and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast, deciding on pancakes.   
Harry got up when Louis was serving them onto plates, and Louis greeted him cheerfully. "Morning Harry!"  
Harry smiled a greeting to him and sat at the table, muffling an adorable little yawn.  
Dumping the pan in the sink, Louis brought the plates to the table with a bottle of honey and some strawberries. He lathered his pancakes thickly with honey while Harry investigated one of the strawberries. He stopped mid-bite to watch Louis, noticing how a bit of honey dripped onto his chin.  
"What's that?" Harry asked curiously.  
"It's honey," said Louis. "It's a bit like syrup, you want some?"  
Harry grinned and nodded before leaning into Louis to lick his lips. Louis made a surprised sound, but held onto Harry and kissed him. He let Harry's tongue into his mouth, where he still had a bit of honey, while Harry tasted like the strawberries he'd just been eating. The kiss was somehow loving and desperate at the same time and was pure bliss and Louis didn't know when he climbed into Harry's lap but he did. Louis tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, tugging gently, brushing against his ears. The half purr, half moan Harry let out against his lips was the hottest thing Louis had ever heard. He started grinding down while Harry rolled up to meet his hips, sending pleasurable tingles through their bodies. Louis still had the honey spoon in his hand so he dragged it over Harry's neck and the underside of his chin and left a thin trail of honey. Tossing the spoon away, he latched onto Harry's skin and started to suck it off, the taste of _Harry_ mixed with the sweetness of the honey going straight to his pants. Harry tilted his head a few times until he figured out there was no way he could have control while Louis was at the vulnerable skin of his neck, and slowly tipped his chin up a little to grant him a bit more access. Louis hummed gratefully and gave Harry a tiny bite which made him jump.

Their skin burned everywhere they touched, but it wasn't enough. Harry's hands were under Louis' shirt, on his waist, and Louis' hands were on Harry's neck and shoulders, so it was awkward to try and get their shirts off (well, Louis'; Harry hadn't worn a shirt to bed) because they didn't want to let go. Eventually they managed, and Harry kissed and licked and nibbled everywhere he could reach while Louis' eyes fluttered in bliss, tightening his grip on Harry's neck. He stopped every few seconds just to nuzzle into Louis, to press closer to him, to nudge his face against his skin. It was the most intimate thing anyone had ever done to Louis and he found he didn't want Harry to stop.

"Harry," breathed Louis, squeezing his eyes shut.  
Harry stopped, his ears pricked up at Louis' voice, content to just admire him. The break gave Louis a bit of time to recover and he smirked at Harry before giving him a a peck on the nose. His hands ran down Harry's sides to the top of his boxers, and he ran his hand lightly over the material. Harry whimpered, then looked a little embarrassed at the sound. Louis smiled fondly and kissed him again, palming Harry through his boxers while the younger boy squirmed and tried to focus on kissing him back.

When Louis felt Harry starting to get hard he gave him a gentle squeeze, making him gasp, and climbed off his lap. Harry panicked, grabbing at his wrist.  
"Stay," he begged.  
"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry," Louis said soothingly, kissing Harry's forehead a few times. He started to get on his knees in front of Harry's chair and Harry couldn't have been more turned on at the idea of having control over Louis, at being above him. He squirmed impatiently as Louis slid his boxers down, lifting his hips when Louis told him to so he could get them off his bum. His pupils changed a bit - shifting between round and slitted a few times before settling back into wide black dots.

A hand around the base of Harry's shaft made him jump, then moan as Louis pumped him a few times. Louis pressed a kiss to the tip before slowly putting it into his mouth. He only suckled at the head, leaving the rest of Harry's member untended to, and the hybrid writhed in pleasure until he couldn't bear it anymore and reached down to hold onto Louis' hair. Louis grunted and held onto Harry's thighs for support, before slowly moving his mouth as far down as he could, feeling Harry quivering under his hands. He pulled off and licked up the vein on the underside, nibbling gently on it. Harry clenched his thighs and curled his toes in pleasure, letting his eyes fall closed. Then Louis took a deep breath and took Harry into his mouth, slowly but steadily taking in his whole length while Harry groaned deeply. It took about a minute before Louis' nose was pressed against Harry's lower stomach, and he held still for a minute before starting to bob up and down.

Harry moaned, tugging at Louis' hair as he pressed forward. The wet heat of Louis' mouth and throat was delicious and after a few minutes he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into the warmth. Louis choked and tightened his grip on Harry's thighs, his eyes watering as his gag reflex was triggered and he tried not to move. Harry held the back of his head and fùcked into his mouth while Louis closed his eyes and hummed, sending vibrations up Harry's shaft. Harry was getting close, a whine caught in his throat as he breathed hard. Louis waited until he was nearly there and then _swallowed_ around him! It was the last straw; his pupils slitted and with a low moan, he came down Louis' throat. He flopped down into the chair and panted as Louis spluttered and slowly swallowed, then sagged against Harry's legs.

After they caught their breath a little, Harry leaned down for a kiss. He tasted himself on Louis' tongue and pulled away, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Louis chuckled, pecking him on the cheek. Harry seemed to realise that Louis was still hard and leaned down again, slowly moving off the chair to tackle Louis onto the floor. They kissed feverishly for a moment before Harry sat up and pulled at Louis' sweats and boxers until he got them off, watching Louis shudder at the cold air and press himself into Harry's arms, while Harry straddled his thighs. He held Louis close and pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck, biting and scraping the skin with his teeth. He left love bites all down Louis' chest and stomach, feeling him flinch when he bit into his thighs. Kisses were left all around the area, until he was nosing at Louis' díck, putting his tongue out a little to touch the soft skin of his balls.

Louis moaned and closed his eyes, shifting a little, as Harry slowly licked all over his balls and the base of his member. The warm, wet sensation moved down to his perineum, the area between his balls and hole, where he didn't even know it could feel good until now. Harry's tongue was rougher and raspier than average, quite like a cat's, and it was certainly bliss for Louis to feel on his body.  
"Fúcking- just, Harry," Louis begged. He didn't know what he wanted, but he just needed _something_. Preferably to have Harry closer to him, to be able to kiss him and feel this good at the same time.  
Harry continued to explore everywhere with his tongue, leaving no skin untasted. Louis writhed in pleasure and let him do as he liked, and he doubted he would've been able to stop Harry if he'd wanted to. Finally, Harry started focusing on Louis' cóck, but his teasing had worked Louis up so much he knew he wouldn't last long. Harry licked up it in short lapping motions, until he got to the top and tongued the slit. Louis shivered as Harry intertwine their fingers, so his hand was against the floor with Harry's larger one on top.  
Louis arched his back and whined as Harry wrapped his lips around the top part of his length and started to _suck_ like it was a candy. He felt the familiar bubbling sensation in his stomach as his orgasm approached, twisting his free hand into Harry's hair. He found one of Harry's ears (which were pricked forward to catch all the beautiful sounds coming from Louis' mouth) and rubbed it gently. A gasp escaped his lips as Harry purred loudly and the vibrations tipped him over the edge.  
" _Harry!_ " Louis cried, letting his body go limp against the floor as he tried not to squirm in discomfort while Harry licked him clean. When he was finished, Harry relaxed where he was, on top of Louis. Their naked bodies pressed together, but it wasn't sexual anymore as Harry shifted a bit so he could fit under Louis' arm and against his side. He kissed the skin of Louis' chest before laying his head on it and closing his eyes peacefully.


	11. Onesie

The two boys laid together on the floor for a while, just holding each other close, until Louis' phone rang. With a groan, Louis fumbled around for his pants and dug his phone out of the pocket.  
"Hi, Niall."  
Louis' voice sounded quite wrecked and Harry perked up in excitement when he heard it. They could both hear Niall cackling on the other end of the line.  
"Hey Li! Come listen to Louis," he laughed. "It's on speaker."  
"What do you want, Niall?" Louis sighed.  
They heard Liam gasp, then snicker. "Oh, my. Sounds like you guys have been busy."  
Harry was nosing at Louis' neck, whimpering every time Louis spoke with the voice that Harry had ruined himself.  
"That's none of your business," said Louis with a chuckle, tightening his arm around Harry, who squirmed and mewled gratefully.  
"Who topped?" said Niall bluntly.  
Liam choked and laughed while Louis tried to form a response. "No one did. We didn't go that far."  
Niall groaned. "Well then, who _would_ top?"  
"I don't know, actually." Louis shrugged. "Probably- hey, why are you so interested in my sex life? Fuck off."  
"Sorry, sorry!" Niall laughed. There was a pause. "So was it just blowjobs?"  
"I'll hang up on you," Louis threatened.  
Niall laughed again, and they heard him shuffling around. "Just kidding. But, anyway, I just called to ask if you guys are together yet? You were so cute last night! I just-"  
Niall was cut off, and Louis shuddered at the kissing sounds that echoed through the phone.  
Rolling his eyes, Louis hung up, putting his phone back into his pants. He looked back to Harry who was waiting patiently on his chest, and rolled them over so they were side by side and facing each other.  
"I just realised we're still on the floor," he said with a little grin, glancing down at their still naked bodies.  
Harry nodded. He didn't seem to care that they weren't wearing anything. He still just wanted to be close to Louis.  
"So do you want to finish breakfast?" Louis asked.  
Harry nodded, glancing back up at the table. They crawled off the floor and sat back at the chairs, Louis tugging his pants back on before he sat down. It was quiet for a bit as they ate, Harry soon leaving the pancakes in favor of nibbling on all the strawberries. Before long his mouth and lips were stained red, and Louis couldn't help but stare.

Finally, breakfast was finished and Louis had managed not to grab Harry and fuck him senseless. He'd spent a lot of time just admiring his beautiful body, the way it moved and the way the skin glowed in the morning light.  
"C'mon, we have to get ready now," said Louis. "Bath or shower?"  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think. He remembered _bath_ \- he'd had one last night.  
"What is a shower?" he asked.  
Louis grinned. Harry didn't speak very often, but when he did it was absolutely hypnotising to listen to. "Come with me, I'll show you."  
Louis led Harry to the bathroom, grabbing Harry's towel from last night on the way. He opened the sliding door to the shower and showed Harry the inside.  
"Here. Water comes out of there. It's like a bath, but standing up. I'll turn it on."  
He fiddled with the taps, and water started pouring from the shower head. It took a few seconds to heat up. Cautiously, Harry put his arm out to feel the water, jumping back when it hit his hand.  
"Is that okay?" asked Louis.  
Harry nodded hesitantly, warily stepping into the shower. He backed against the far corner, hissing in discomfort when water got on the fur of his ears and tail. Louis watched him adjust to the water.  
"Is it okay if I come in too?"  
With a little grin, Harry nodded and moved to the side to make a bit more space. Louis took his pants off and got into the shower, closing the glass door behind him. He turned to face Harry and returned his grin, making the hybrid chuckle and look away. After a moment, Harry stepped closer to Louis and wrapped his arms around him, making Louis laugh and hug him back.  
"We can't stand here all day," Louis chuckled. "Lemme get the soap."  
Pulling away from Harry, Louis bent down to grab the soap and Harry unashamedly admired his back and the curve of his bum. He was still staring when Louis stood back up, and the older boy snickered. Normally he would've felt self conscious under someone's attentive gaze, but the way Harry looked at him made him feel beautiful.  
"Alright, turn around babe. I'll wash your back."  
Harry turned around to face the wall of the shower, letting out a yelp when his tail accidentally went under the stream of water. Chuckling, Louis put a hand on his shoulder until he settled down. Then he rubbed the soap between his hands and kneaded it over Harry's back. The hybrid moaned softly and relaxed his muscles under the massage, hanging his head and closing his eyes. Louis stepped back so the water could take the soap with it down the drain, then pressed a peck to Harry's now clean shoulders. Harry wriggled out of his grip and turned around so they were face to face.  
"Tickles," he grumbled.  
Louis grinned, wrapping his arms around Harry again, low on his hips. "Sorry, I won't do it again." He pinched the bum under his fingers and Harry jumped, narrowing his eyes accusingly.  
"Oops," Louis laughed. "Now wash my back, c'mon."  
Still glaring at Louis, Harry plucked the soap out of his hands and lathered his own hands up. He copied what Louis had done to his own back before quickly rinsing it off, still trying to be angry with Louis. However, he couldn't resist leaning forward to lick at Louis' back a few times, making the older boy shudder.  
"Ah. Done already?"  
"Yes." Harry crossed his arms defiantly. "Pinched my bum."  
"But it's such a nice bum," Louis argued.  
A grin started to show through Harry's expression and he shook his head.  
"Well it is," said Louis.  
Harry stuck his tongue out playfully and backed up against the shower wall, while Louis pouted.  
"Aw, now I can't see or touch it," he said sadly, combing his wet fringe out of his face.  
Harry's grin widened as he watched Louis come a little closer, then squealed when Louis grabbed his hips in both hands. He shuffled a bit until he got to a corner, looking at Louis with a sheepish smile.  
"Trapped now, aren't you?" Louis teased him lightly. He leaned forward and gave Harry an eskimo kiss, making the hybrid giggle and rub his nose back against Louis'.  
"Come on babe," said Louis fondly, keeping their faces close, Harry against the tiles. "Let's get out before we get all pruney."

They got out of the shower and Louis wrapped them both in blue towels, handing Harry a set of clothes.   
"Here. Don't forget to dry your hair, or it'll drip."  
Harry discarded his towel almost immediately, making his clothes go a little damp in some places when he put them on. He didn't seem to care, though, as he waited for Louis to finish. When he did, he combed their hair and gently scolded Harry for not drying his.

When they were finally done in the bathroom, they left it, only to find Niall on the couch watching tv.  
"Hey guys," he said coolly.  
"Niall!" said Louis. "What are you doing here?"  
He shrugged, holding up an armful of black. "I wanted to see what Harry looks like in a onesie."  
Louis' jaw dropped a little. "So...you broke into my place...so you could put a onesie...on my hybrid." He'd meant for it to be a question, but it came out more as a statement.  
"It's a cat onesie!" protested Niall. "I thought it would be cute!"  
"He's _already_ a cat, and he's already cute," Louis said indignantly. Harry was standing close by him with his ears flicking uncertainly, eyeing Niall and the onesie curiously, and Louis sighed. "What do you think, Harry?"  
Harry shrugged and murmured quietly to Louis, "Never seen onesie."  
"Um, it's like a big blanket you can wear with some parts that look like a cat." _What the fuck, Louis? That was the worst description ever._  
Harry nodded, looking at Niall with a new eagerness. He liked blankets - they were warm and soft. But when Niall held up the onesie, he was a little intimidated by it. It was really big, taller and wider than Harry, and even though it didn't smell alive he couldn't help but cower closer to Louis.  
"Please," Niall whined. "I even found one with a hollow tail so yours can go in there.  
Harry whimpered, looking back at Louis. He didn't want to go in the onesie. The zipper glinted in the light and looked like thousands of teeth waiting to swallow him.  
Louis draped a comforting arm over his shoulders and Harry sank into it. "It's just a onesie, Harry." He didn't want to force anything, but it wouldn't do Harry any good to let his fear go unresolved. When Harry didn't respond, he continued. "What about if I put it on first? It's nothing to be afraid of."  
Harry gripped at Louis' arm, trying to tug him away. He couldn't just let Louis be eaten, but Louis fought back until he was out of Harry's grip and taking the onesie out of Niall's hands.  
"Nothing's going to happen to me, Harry," Louis said calmly, starting to step into the onesie's legs. His foot got caught in the material on the way in and he focused on not panicking while he tried to untangle it. By the time he'd finished and zipped it up, Harry was watching with a certain interest.  
"Cat," he said delightedly, pointing to his own tail and the fake one that hung behind Louis' thighs, because the onesie was so big that the tail didn't sit at his bum like it was supposed to.  
Louis grinned. "Yep, we're both cats now. Do you want to try the onesie on?"  
Harry's smile faded and he looked at the costume doubtfully.  
"I'll cuddle you."  
Perking up a little, Harry took a small step closer. Louis put the zipper down as far as it would go so he could get out and Harry took it as an invitation to try and get in.  
"Wait-"  
"Oh, just let him," cooed Niall. "This will be even cuter than I thought!"  
Harry hesitated when he heard Louis and Niall talking, so Louis tried to coax him in. "Come on Harry. Turn around so you're facing your back to me, the onesie's plenty big enough."   
Slowly, Harry stepped into the onesie, and Louis guided his arms and legs into the appropriate parts, leaving most of their bodies pressed together with the hood off. Trying to suppress his squeals, Niall did the zipper for them. Louis gently wrapped his arms around Harry, so the hybrid's arms were around himself and underneath Louis' because they had to share movements. Harry leaned back to nuzzle into his grip.  
"Oh. My. God," said Niall. "This is just- oh my god. Lemme take a picture." He dug for his phone and snapped a few photos of Louis and Harry.  
"Niall, leave," said Louis. He tried to be stern but he couldn't stop the fond chuckle from breaking through.  
"Okay- man, I gotta show Liam. Bye."  
Niall left quickly, phone in hand, and Louis laughed, asking Harry, "You wanna get out of the onesie now?"   
Harry shook his head with a giggle and shuffled them awkwardly closer to the couch before letting himself fall onto it, which made Louis fall with him. He wasn't the biggest fan of the onesie, but it had him really close to Louis so it was actually quite good. It was overwhelming to be this surrounded by Louis; their arms and legs tangled together, Harry's back against his front, and Louis curled around his entire body, but it was the good kind of overwhelming. It was getting a bit hot in the onesie, but neither of them cared.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Spy Suit

Louis stayed true to his word, cuddling Harry for as long as the hybrid wanted him to. Then his phone buzzed in his pocket, and with an amazing display of teamwork and patience, Louis finally managed to get it and pull it through the sleeve so he could see it. It showed one new text from Niall.

_Nialler: I thought the apartment at the end of the hall was empty ?!_  
Louis: it is ?  
Nialler: there wre people going in and outbwhen I left  
Louis: lemme get my spy suit I'm going in 

Louis shuffled a bit, and Harry moved pliantly. "Hey Harry, I need to get out of the onesie now," he said softly. "You can keep it on if you like wearing it."  
Harry whimpered, twisting his head in an attempt to look back at Louis. Louis got a faceful of curls, but he didn't really mind.  
"Well either way I have to get to the door, so if you don't let me out then you have to come with me," he said. Harry grinned at the idea, and Louis sighed fondly. "Alright, then. Come on."  
Slowly, they stood up, Louis guiding their movements. They made their way to the front door, Louis' hands (so Harry's too) on Harry's hips because the way he sort of slunk about with cat-like grace was uncanny. They got to the door and Louis opened it.

In the hallway, with a big duffle bag slung over his shoulder, was Michael. His mouth formed a little O shape as he looked Louis and Harry up and down disbelievingly. **(Just stop for a second and imagine Michael doing that. I totally can lmao)**  
"Um..."  
Louis blushed furiously but Harry didn't seem phased, just leaning down to nuzzle under Louis' chin.  
"Well, uh..." Michael said speechlessly. "Guessing you finally got together?"  
Louis nodded sheepishly, glancing away from Michael's eyes. "Yup," he said in barely a whisper. Harry looked at him questioningly.  
"That's very kinky. I approve." Michael smirked, looking them up and down once more. "Anyway...me and the boys are staying in the room down there for a few weeks."  
He shifted the bag on his shoulder.  
"Okay...we'll leave you to it," said Louis.  
Michael laughed. "Great. Get back to...whatever you were doing."  
Louis spluttered indignantly, feeling too hot in the onesie. "P- wha- shut up."  
Snickering at Louis, Michael looked at Harry. "You okay, Harry? You're very quiet."  
Harry shrugged and nodded.  
"Eh, okay...bye then."  
With a wave and a laugh, Michael hitched the duffel bag over his shoulder and continued down the hallway. 

Back in the apartment, Louis slammed the door behind them and pushed Harry against it. "My god, that kid is frustrating."  
Harry squirmed half-heartedly, trying to push Louis off a bit so he could turn his head round enough to see him, but the onesie restricted his movement. He stopped wriggling when he felt Louis' lips at his neck, arching back into him. Louis nibbled gently, feeling Harry press back against him and whimper softly. He grinned and started sucking a mark into his skin while Harry breathed against the door frame and bared more of his neck.  
"Louis...kiss," Harry said, straining to try and reach him.  
Louis laughed, "Okay," and scattered a few teasing kisses over Harry's neck, making the hybrid groan.  
"No!" he said.  
Chuckling, Louis licked Harry's ear affectionately. "I can't reach your lips, darling."  
That cue was all Harry needed to shake off Louis' weight pressing him to the door and start shucking the onesie. As soon as they were free from it, he pressed his lips to Louis' properly and sighed in relief. Louis smiled at his eagerness, then parted his lips a little when he felt Harry prodding at them. Harry's hands roamed Louis' torso while Louis' stayed contentedly around his neck. He let Harry push him toward the couch, moaning helplessly when Harry climbed on top of him, pulling him down to reach his lips. When Harry pulled away to lick and suck over Louis' lips, then his chin and neck, Louis kicked off his shoes and hooked his legs around him. Harry let Louis pull him even closer, grinding down onto the older boy. Louis gasped at that and bucked up, wanting that perfect feeling again.  
They moved against each other, breathing heavily. Harry would kiss Louis for a few seconds, pull away to bite his neck or rest his forehead against it, and kiss him again. His hands had found their way up Louis' shirt and rested on his sides, while Louis' hands buried themselves in Harry's hair. His fingers twisted into Harry's curls, and at a particularly good thrust they would tighten as they cried out into each other's skin. When Louis' fingers found Harry's ears, he gently scratched around the base, and then suddenly he had an armful of Harry as the hybrid's eyes slitted with lust and he flopped down on his chest to enjoy the sensation.  
Louis chuckled and rolled them over so he was on top, continuing to give Harry the gentle pleasure when the younger boy looked a little miffed at losing his role on the top, his pupils going back to their round shape. His doubts vanished, though, when Louis started rocking their hips together and rubbing Harry's ears at the same time.  
Another kiss was started, though neither boy knew who initiated it, but this one was careful and slow. Their hips moved at the same beautiful pace as their lips, and they gasped and whimpered into each other's mouths. Louis swallowed every moan from Harry's mouth. Harry was getting restless on the bottom, feeling a little trapped when Louis' arms planted firmly on either side of his head. His pupils kept slitting like a cat's and flicking back again. But he didn't want the feeling of _goodgoodgood_ to end so he let it go, focusing on Louis' mouth instead.  
They grinded and bit and licked at each other until their breathing grew ragged and uneven, and Harry snaked his tail around Louis' wrist just in time to squeeze it tightly as his orgasm took over. Louis buried his face in Harry's chest and moaned softly as the idea of doing this held together by a onesie came to him, following Harry over the edge, their sounds echoing together.  
Slowly, the grinding stopped and Louis let himself collapse onto Harry, who pulled him down and close so his head rested in his neck. They were both sweaty and Louis was a bit ashamed of just having rubbed one out like a teenager, but they were too blissed out to care very much. Harry loved to hold Louis against him, especially when he was this loose and pliant, because he was so soft and the feel of his skin was so good.  
They kissed lazily for a few minutes, Harry playfully pecking everywhere but Louis' lips. Louis huffed frustratedly and held Harry's face firmly with both hands, pressing a sure kiss to his lips. Harry giggled and closed his eyes.


	13. Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I'm really happy people are still reading and enjoying this fic. It was designed to be a big pile of fluff with a bit of smut in there, so if there's anything you want to see before the end of the story then let me know it a comment.
> 
> Enjoy! xxxxx

After sleeping soundly (together, of course) and waking up (also together) Louis and Harry decided to go out. Louis wanted to show Harry new places, and he wasn't sure how much the hybrid had seen of the city so he wanted to take him there.  
Louis had to chase Harry around the apartment before they left though, to make him put on a beanie and tuck his tail in. Harry ran away because he saw it as a game, and it was funny to see Louis laughing while trying to be serious. When they finally got out of the building, Louis drove them both to the train station.  
"Have you ever been on a train before, Harry?" he asked.  
Harry shook his head, looking around the station with a small 'o' on his lips. He still had that awed look when they got onto a train, but he got some strange looks when he pressed his face up on the glass to watch the world whizz by. Louis scowled at everyone that looked at Harry and they looked away.  
"It's weird, isn't it?" said Louis, smiling fondly at Harry.  
Harry pulled his face away from the window to look at him. "Yes. Faster than cars."  
That was probably the most Louis has ever heard Harry speak in one go, and he felt a strange mixture of pride and satisfaction. "Yeah, trains are usually faster than cars. Definitely faster than mine, anyway."  
Harry nodded and pressed his face back to the glass.

When they arrived at the city, Harry was a little nervous, but he was soon glancing around excitedly. Louis grabbed his hand so he wouldn't run off somewhere, and Harry seemed happy to hold onto it. They walked slowly out of the station so Harry could take everything in.  
Outside the train station, the busy streets had tall, modern buildings packed together on them. People bustled back and forth and barely spared Louis and Harry a second look. Harry tightened his grip on Louis' hand and Louis squeezed it reassuringly.  
"Are you okay?" asked Louis.  
Harry nodded, though he looked a little pale.  
"Well if you want to go home, let me know," said Louis.  
Smiling sweetly, Harry nodded agreement, and Louis grinned back at him.

They strolled around the city streets for a while, Louis pointing out various buildings and telling Harry about them, who listened intently. After about ten minutes they came across pair of comedic street performers. The two young men had the gathered audience's attention as they performed little skits. Harry enjoyed it a great deal - "Like real television!" - especially when they called on people from the crowd. Even though he shied away when one of them came near where he and Louis were standing, he loved watching them interact with the other audience members.

When the pair were finished, Louis offered Harry a few coins. "Do you want to throw these in their box, Harry?"  
"Why?" Harry asked, cocking his head.  
"Because if you enjoyed a street performer's show, it's nice to give them a bit of money so they can keep doing them," Louis replied.  
Harry nodded and accepted the coins from Louis. "Okay."  
Louis stood back and watched as Harry trotted through the crowd to the box on the ground, half full of coins. He stood above it and dropped his coins in one at a time.  
"Thanks, mister," said one of the performers.  
Harry looked up to get a closer look at him. He nodded and quickly went back to Louis, pressing into his side. Louis chuckled and held onto him without questions.  
A middle-aged man stopped to look at them. "You boys are cute together."  
Harry turned to look at him, then suddenly tensed and leaped out of Louis' arms, wrapping himself around this new person instead. "Dad!"  
The man looked confused before smiling widely. "Harry? Is that you, boy? My, you grew up handsome."  
"Dad, Dad," Harry whimpered.  
Louis watched on, question after question in his mind and a little bit miffed that Harry had left him for this stranger. "That's your dad, Harry?"  
Harry nodded, still holding onto the man with all his might. After a few seconds, the man let him go (though still kept a hand on his back) so he could look at Louis.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
Louis scowled. "Who are _you_?"  
"I asked first," the man said coolly.  
"My name's Louis Tomlinson."  
"I'm Robin Twist," Robin replied.  
Louis crossed his arms suspiciously. "If you're Harry's dad, how come he never mentioned you?"  
Robin looked away, smiling fondly down at Harry's curls. "I haven't seen him in over a year."  
"Well...let's talk over lunch," said Louis, still distrusting and slightly jealous of the way Harry clung to the man all the way to the little cafe Louis picked out.

-

"So you just...managed to knock up a woman with a cat boy?" Louis asked doubtfully.  
Robin frowned. "No, actually. Harry's not my biological son. He came from a couple I used to know- uh..." He scratched his head. "Desmond Styles and Anne Cox, I think."  
"What happened to them?" said Louis.  
"House fire," said Robin. "They both died. Harry was nought but a baby, but he was in the front room so the firemen managed to get him out. Barely alive, but they got him out."  
The waitress walked over to the table then. They placed their orders: coffee for Louis and Robin, and water for Harry. The hybrid was jealous at first because he only got water, but after a quick taste from Robin's he decided he didn't like it.  
"Were Anne and Desmond hybrids too?" Louis asked, blowing gently on his coffee to cool it down.  
Robin shook his head. "Nope. I'm a scientist and they got me in to look at the burns. The kid wasn't going to survive the night."  
Harry was leaning on Robin's shoulder and staring idly at the people walking past the window, disinterested in the conversation.  
"I took him to my lab and connected his soul to the body of a kitten. He wasn't going to live anyway - it was an experiment," said Robin. "But...after about a year, he started showing more humanity. He had a _personality_ , you know?"  
Louis nodded. He was a little disgusted by what Robin had done, but he still wanted to hear what happened. He waited for Robin to continue.  
"So anyway...he started growing at a crazy rate. Almost ate me out of house and home. It got to the point when he was the size of a small lion," Robin said, clearly off in a memory. "He started losing fur and gaining flexibility and by the next day he was a little boy."  
Louis' mouth dropped and he inspected the hybrid - who was currently flicking drops of water at the window - with awe. This person had started off as an injured baby and a small kitten?  
Robin continued: "Every few weeks he slowly changed from human to feline and back again. Sometimes he'd be stuck halfway for a while...that was always interesting. He couldn't go to school, so I taught him everything." He stopped to look at Harry and Louis was overcome by the memory of parents looking fondly at their children. "When he was a teenager I realised he'd had the ability to control the changes for quite a while - he just liked being a cat again sometimes. Usually, though, he stayed like he is now."  
"Do you still know how to change into a cat, Harry?" Louis asked.  
Harry shrugged, playing with his fingers. "Haven't for a long time," he said.  
Louis looked back at Robin. "You said you merged his soul with a cat. What happened to the cat's soul?"  
"I think those intertwined too," said Robin. "I'm not really sure, because he wasn't really old enough to have a personality when I merged them, so I couldn't tell the difference."  
"Whoa," said Louis. He needed time to take in all this new information.


End file.
